Histoires courtes: Pokémon
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Recueil des mes prompts,de mes drabbles et ficlets sur ce Fandom que j'adore. 1er: Poissirène/Poissoroy "soirée romantique". 2ème: Victiny/ Salamèche, Volcan. 3ème: Bulbizarre/Xatu "frayeur"
1. L'ombre de la Romance

Poissirène/Poissoroy "soirée romantique"

Disclaimer : Les Pokémons ne m'appartiennent pas mais à leur créateur et à Nintendo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir, la mer était calme. Dans cet espace aquatique vivait de nombreux pokémons eaux, plus beaux les uns que les autres. Près d'un récif corallien nageait paisiblement un Poissirène. Ce poisson aux couleurs orange et blanche était à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Soudain, un Poissoroy passa et lui dit ces quelques mots : « Ma chère Poissirène si vous cherchez à manger vous devriez me suivre. Après vous, je vous prie ». Bien que déstabilisé par autant de galanterie, le petit pokémon suivit son homologue. La Poissirène remercia poliment ce Poissoroy si gentil. C'était la soirée idéale pour la romance. Les deux poissons mangèrent en silence, le plus jeune des deux jetant des regards furtifs à l'autre. Le Poissoroy n'était pas dupe, il lui avait tapé dans l'œil, mais il avait déjà une femme Poissoroy. C'était donc à regret qu'il partit laissant la jeune Poissirène à son célibat et à ses fantasmes.


	2. La quête de Salamèche

Victiny/ Salamèche, Volcan

Disclaimer : Ces petites bestioles différentes appartiennent à Nintendo mais je les emprunte car je les aime.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le petit lézard rouge s'avança timidement vers l'espèce de petit fennec joyeux. Il était venu demander de l'aide à ce petit pokémon qui était comme lui de l'élément du feu. Quelle était la raison de cette étrange procession du petit Salamèche rien de plus que l'apprentissage d'une attaque. Quand il arriva au Victiny celui-ci lui dit (en langage Pokémon que je me permets de traduire) :

« Victiny, je suis venu quérir ton aide en tant que collègue feu.

- Salamèche, je ne sais pas si je peux t'aider mais je veux bien essayer. De quelle attaque s'agit-il ?

-Eruption.

-Attend ! Comme un volcan. C'est violent cette attaque !

-Je sais mais mes parents la maîtrisent et pas moi, leur fils, c'est une honte.

-Attend, il faut t'entraîner pour la maîtriser, et le mieux pour la comprendre c'est d'aller dans un cratère volcanique.

-Merci Victiny.

-De rien. »

Le lézard de feu laissa alors le petit fennec dans sa maison abandonnée pour apprendre l'art de l'attaque Éruption.


	3. Soldes chez Kecléon

Bulbizarre/Xatu "frayeur"

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Game Freaks et Nintendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les habitants des environs étaient sortis pour faire leurs courses, si bien que la place Pokémon était bourrée de monde. Manque de chance pour lui, c'était le jour où le petit Bulbizarre avait voulu voir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit qui était bien loin, de la maison qu'il habitait dans la Jungle profonde. Le Sage Xatu était descendu de sa montagne pour dire bonjour à son ami Alakazam, car le sage s'était lié avec ce pokémon si intelligent.

« Oryaaaaaaaaaaa ! Quel monde ! Qu'est qui se passe ?

-Le marché Kecléon fait de supers remises, dit Snubull.

-C'est tout ! Oryaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Pas besoin d'en faire un foin. »

Un murmure approbateur circula dans la foule qui se calma. Le petit Bulbizarre s'approcha du pokémon oiseau et le remercia avec une baie Citrus.

« Oh ! Toi tu ne viens pas souvent ici ?

-N-non grand sage.

-Cela se voit. Pas besoin de me remercier petit, dit Xatu en souriant.

-Mais j'insiste Grand Sage.

-Oryaaaaaaaaaaa ! D'accord petit. »

Le pokémon oiseau prit la baie et laissa le petit pokémon plante se débrouiller sur la place bondée de monde. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bulbizarre finit son tour et rentra chez lui complètement épuisé. Il s'abonna alors à la Poste Beckipan, pour se tenir au courant des prochaines soldes et ainsi éviter de revivre cette expérience.


	4. Pourquoi il résiste à mon charme?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter à Nintendo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Négapi regardait son partenaire habituel Posipi prendre différents costumes dans l'armoire puis faire des photos des plus osés en mettant l'appareil en capture automatique toutes les deux minutes. Lassé son partenaire refermait le meuble et lançait un regard des plus furieux à son camarade.

« Tu me fais quoi là Posipi ?

-Bah j'essaye de te faire réagir pardi mais rien n'y fait.

-Réagir à quoi ?

-A mon charme voyons.

-Bah je suis désolé, je préfère Pikachu. »

Négapi prenait quelques affaires et rentrait dans l'armoire pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Posipi le sortait de là et lui faisait un câlin.

« Tu es comme un frère pour moi et je ne vois pas ma vie sans ta présence. »

Posipi résigné acceptait la relation de son « frère » avec Pikachu.


	5. le chant de rondoudou

Disclaimer : Les pokémons ne m'appartiennent mais à Nintendo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rondoudou s'amusait dans son bain, il chantait à tue-tête endormant par la même occasion tous les voisins qui avaient eu la bonne idée de s'installer à côté de la chanteuse. Cela tombait à point nommé vu l'heure tardive. Le seul qui restait debout c'est son cousin Chuchmur qui malgré tous les chants de sa cousine toute rose. En sortant dans la baignoire, le pokémon bouboule entamait un autre chant, elle s'essuyait gaiement dansant au rythme de ses paroles. Une vraie petite diva sa cousine mais Chuchmur était le pokémon le plus prêt à écouter récital entier. Finissant sa toilette elle allait rejoindre son cousin pour une partie de jeu vidéo.

« Tu chantes toujours aussi bien je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'endorment tous.

-Cousin je t'adore ! »


	6. Avant le rendez-vous

Disclaimer : Les pokémon ne m'appartiennent pas mais à Nintendo

OoOoOoOoOoO

Démolosse regardait si son foulard était bien en place car c'est aujourd'hui qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Givrali son amant de toujours. Tout le monde croyait à raison que ce caïd des quartiers malfamés fondait pour la charmante Pyroli mais ce n'était pas elle. Ce pokémon feu était la sœur de Givrali et aidait Démolosse à faire de son rendez-vous un véritable conte de fées. Il savait à quel point le pokémon glace pouvait être froid parfois. Il avait proposé au chien de porter un foulard bleu car c'était la couleur préférée de son jeune frère et puis Pyroli sermonnait un peu le caïd pour le prévenir que si un jour il osait lui faire du mal. C'est elle qui s'occuperait de son cas.


	7. Attente musicale

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas même si j'en ai attrapé du pokémon croyez-moi

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La charmante Delcatty dormait sur les escaliers qui menait à la place pokémon où dansait le joyeux Ludicollo sur un air de samba ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas la chatte fushia. Elle semblait si paisible et les Ludicollo si joyeux qu'en les prenant ensemble en photo cela semblait irréel. Quand parfois Il s'arrêtait la femelle chat allait voir si son camarade allait bien. Si elle dormait là c'est parce que comme elle le pokémon eau avait été abandonné par son ancien maître car avoir un pokémon dansant ne l'intéressait pas comme un chat trop élégant. Ce dresseur était stupide mais le monde était ainsi, peuplé de gens différents heureusement d'ailleurs. Les deux compères espéraient avoir un maître aimant et un ami un jour.


	8. C'est moi la plus forte! Non moi!

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte à Nintendo et Game freaks

OoOoOoOoOoO

Gruikui et Salamèche faisaient un concours des plus amusants,elles essayaient de faire fondre une roche qui semblait très solide et ne changeait pas de volume. Les flammes qu'elles envoyaient l'une après l'autre ne changeait rien. Puis Salamèche eu une idée lumineuse.

« Hé Gruikui !

-Oui Salamèche ?

-Si on combinait nos flammes pour fondre ce rocher ?

-Et on ne saura pas qui est la plus forte avec ça Salamèche.

-C'est vrai mais on pourra faire une course à la place.

-D'accord ensemble mon amie.

-Un, deux et trois... »

Elles mettaient toute leur puissance et faisaient fondre le rocher devant elles et derrière un cristal les attendait. Heureuses comme jamais, elles oubliaient toute histoire de concours.


	9. La tarte au citron

Disclaimer et avertissements : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais je le prête parfois. Je suis inspiré de ma comunauté pokémon pour ce chapitre

OoOoOoOoO

Aela jeune dresseuse pokémon marchait sur la route qui menait à Rosalia quand elle croisait un drôle de feunard qui avait dans la gueule une tarte. La jeune fille s'approchait du pokémon mais il allait trop vite pour elle. Alea courait vers Rosalia. La ville semblait sur le pied de guerre. L'agent Jenny enquêtait.

« Excusez-moi que ce passe t-il ?

-On a volé une tarte au citron.

-Bah ça arrive vous savez madame la policière.

-Mais à chaque fois que j'en fais, on me vole ma précieuse tarte au citron.

-Ah c'est peut-être ce qu'avait ce Feunard en bouche.

-Quoi que veut-tu dire ?

-C'est un Feunard, le voleur... »

L'agent Jenny prenait la déposition de la jeune fille puis la remerciait. Aela continuait son voyage se demandant si elle recroiserait le Feunard un jour.


	10. Le changement de N

Disclaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Avertissement : Ceci est un drabble donc 100 mots.

OoOoOoOoO

N voulait un monde ou les pokémons et les humains vivraient en parfaite harmonie mais ses actions n'étaient tout à fait bonnes et cela il avait compris grâce au combat acharné contre un dresseurs aux cheveux bruns, le regard déterminé. Celui-ci avait prouvé que l'amitié humain et pokémon n'était pas qu'un conte de fée pour les petits enfants. N avait un nouveau but suite à cette bataille : écraser chaque dresseur qui serait trop odieux à ses yeux et qui se présentait devant lui y compris ses anciens serviteurs. Son rêve est une utopie, un idéal qui n'est pas réalisable.


End file.
